


Food Allergies

by WeMermaid4this17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Food Poisoning, Sick Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMermaid4this17/pseuds/WeMermaid4this17
Summary: ...Because Food Allergies never happened when eating strange goo up in space.





	Food Allergies

“You’ve got to stay hydrated.” Keith says pushing the cup in Lance’s face.

Hunk had been experimenting with more food Goo, and something they had eaten, had made Lance’s stomach upset.

“I don’t know if I can drink that.” Lance whispers.  
Keith ignores his plea, by pressing the cup to his lips.

“Just drink.”

“How are you feeling buddy?”

Hunk asked from the doorframe of Lance’s room.

“I feel really-“  
He stops to squeeze his eyes shut.  
“Lance! What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to puke,” He says leaning forward and off the bed.  
Keith and Hunk look around the room, when Hunk is quick to find a bucket that Lance has been using as a trash can.  
He slides it under the Cuban, while Keith rubs his back.  
Mostly dinner and the water come up.  
Lance is shaking and his breathing is heavy.  
“I don’t want to throw up.” He spits, literally as a dribble runs down his face and into the bucket.  
“I am so sorry Bro, this is all my fault.” Hunk apologizes.  
“S'not your fault.” He slurs.  
Glancing up to the red and yellow Paladins, Lance shoots them his award winning smile.  
“I just got to be more careful next time.”


End file.
